(3)Pokemon The Next Generation: Attack Of Diseno!
by Sparky16
Summary: After being poisoned by an unknown pokemon, the group has a running with ANOTHER pokedemon. Dose they key lie in a new friend to rid the oceans of Diseno and help cure Jamie before the inevitable happens? Look at diseno in my profile!
1. Sibling Splash

part3ch1

Pokemon The Next Generation!  
Sibling Splash  
  


The hot morning sun bounced off the shoulder length blonde hair of a young seventeen year old girl who was sitting near the waters edge of Beatrix Island fishing for her favorite type of pokemon. Water types! Her soft blue eyes twinkled in the sunlight, her fare skin was just starting to pick up a bit of a tan. She wore a blue jean dress jumper and black shorts underneath, and a good pair of blue runners to match.  
  
She yawned, there had been better fishing days better than this, at least from the day she had arrived in this weird world. So being a fanfiction author had its perks, this being one. She sighed to herself. Just then the sound of hollering, laughter, splashing, and screams caught her attention. She looked behind her up towards the path she had taken to get here. It was coming from that direction. I wonder? She asked herself as she quickly packed her rod and got her stuff, then she ran off down the path.  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Guys No! Shouted a desperate plea, but to little to late.  
  


SPLASH!!!  


  
Jamie was the last to take the plunge into the cold crisp waters of Long River on Beatrix Island. She quickly broke the surface and took in a deep breath. The boys had gotten tired of the girls complaining of the heat so they simply threw them into the river. Melissa was the first victim to hit the water as she now stood in the shoulder deep waters of the river.  
  
Jamie had tried to make a break for it but Eric was faster (though it took him long enough to catch her) and in turn picked her up, carried her to the water and all three boys flung her into the river Slingshot' style!  
  
The boys stood on a two and a half foot cliff above the water, the only high point on the shore, laughing until their guts hurt. Both girls were flashing the guys dirty looks and eyeing them for revenge but not one word came out of them. In a way, they savored the chill of the fresh water, but they weren't going to show it.  
  
Jamie swam towards the cliff and then looked up. Eric leaned down on his elbows and knees, his hands holding up his head. He smiled cunningly at her, she only continued to give him a dirty look. Jamie only wondered how he couldn't complain of the heat even with that blue sweater on. Jamie smiled slyly. Then with out warning she jumped up, flung her arms around Eric's neck and pulled him down into the river.  
  
Eric was the first to emerge and he took a quick gasp for breath. Jamie and Melissa were a safe distance away, laughing hysterically, in case the boy decided to retaliate. What are you laughing about?! Eric demanded.  
  
Jamie and Melissa couldn't breath, they looked as if they were about to dye. Finally Jamie answered between gasping breaths Eric you look like a drown rat! The girls couldn't hold it back any longer as more heavy laughter took over them and they collapsed onto each other from weakness.  
  
And how many rats have you drown? Eric demanded.  
  
Jamie shouted as a very weak Melissa pulled the laughing girl up onto shore and collapsed back down to the ground and continued to laugh.  
  
Eric had a look of disgust but it quickly turned to a look of solitude as he realized something. He too had been hot. Hey, this isn't so bad Eric looked up towards the two DRY boys who were finally settling down to a chuckle. Why don't you two come in? Eric asked.  
  
Paul shook his head, and Mike opened his mouth to say something when he unexpectedly flew into the river. Eric shielded his face from the heavy splash of water. A burst of laughter roared from behind Paul, the girls had shoved Mike, and now it was Paul's turn, but Paul was quicker and stronger because he grabbed the girl's by their wrists and flung them back into the water.  
  
Paul laughed a victory laugh as he proclaimed Unlike you guys, I prefer to stay high and dry! HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAA Paul had spoken to soon because a strong blast of water came out of no where and shot Paul off the cliff and into the river below.  
  
This had set the girls off again causing Eric and Mike to hold them up just so they wouldn't drown. The boys laughed at Paul as well when he came up for air. Paul wasn't to happy. Just then a light happy giggle broke everyone's attention and they all looked up to see a Starmie appear and a young girl with short blond hair appear from another trail. She was laughing hard and pointing at Paul before she said You are so pathetic! towards Paul.  
  
Paul scowled at the girl then replied Not as pathetic as you Katie!  
  
But I'm not the one boasting about how great I was for knocking everyone Katie, the girl, was to over taken by laughter.  
  
Paul quickly climbed out of the water and ran over towards the laughing girl, her Starmie only blasted Paul and sent him back into the river; More laughter only followed. Admit defeat! Katie demanded.  
  
Paul shrugged and sighed, he was not one to give in to a girl. Fine, you win THIS TIME! he heaved another sigh.  
  
Everyone was looking at Paul and the laughing girl. Melissa passed him a curious look that seemed to ask _Who's she?_ Paul started to get out and ring out his shirt. He gave Katie a death glare then sighed This is my temporary sister, Katie. She's known as Evil Cassidy on ff. net  
  
Paul was about to continue when already the three girls were making conversation. The boys could've dropped at the site Well, that was pointless Paul remarked.  
~  
So now you know who we are Jamie said.  
  
Katie nodded Jamie, you were Sparky16 and Melissa, you were Pikajenn  
  
The two replied.  
  
Katie smiled, Good, now at least I won't be alone anymore. Thanks for letting me follow you guys. Training alone has its benefits and its downsides  
  
I know Melissa replied I had trained alone for a while before I ran into Jamie  
*****  
What do you mean! Ash yelled furiously. It's suppose to be sealed up, we made sure of it in the last battle  
  
_I could only sense it so I'm not totally positive_ an echoey voice replied.  
  
Ash turned his back to a single pokeball, where the voice seemed to originate. Ash restrained his voice to a calm firmness, but he couldn't hold back some of the anger as he asked Well, did you tell him?  
  
_He's the one who told me, but he wasn't the only one to sense it, so did the others_ the voice answered.  
  
Ash looked at the set of six pokeballs, he was the Professor's lab. If those balls didn't have a memory lock on them I would ask you Ash's voice faded. Cruel memories had come back to him, thinking of the past. The voice decided to intervene_ Listen, you can't open the bond lock but there is a way we can all help the process to get them back The_ voice emphasized the word bond as if to correct Ash.  
  
That would take a miracle. Our time is running short and the Legendary Elite needs more time Ash said.  
  
_The Legendary Elite has all the time they need if this plan works, even more if they're smart enough to figure it out. Listen, it's late, get some rest_  
  
Ash sighed I hope you're right about this Snuggles or else we're all domed  
  
_Give it time_ The voice replied.  
  
Ash started out the door but just before he turned out the light he turned around Time is something we have little of and he snapped out the lights and closed the door._  
  
Give it time Ash, just time_  
*****  
The stars seemed to dance about in the sky above as the group of six had gathered around the campfire. Katie and Mike were playing a card game, Paul and Eric were discussing things quietly, Melissa was passing in and out of sleep, and Jamie had her nose buried in the old book she had found.  
  
Find anything good in that novel, bookworm? Paul addressed Jamie.  
  
Jamie didn't take her eyes off the book, her voice remained an equal and uninterested tone as she answered Uh huh  
  
Well, don't hold back Eric said.  
  
Jamie sighed and continued It says here there are three types of demons, and three weapons to kill them  
  
Jamie had caught the groups attention when she said three. Jamie looked up to see all shocked but intrigued looks, she went on There's the demon of water, its weapon is a spear, next is the demon of Darkness, its weapon is a bow and an arrow made out of pure light  
  
Seems reasonable, Darkness and Light never did mix Paul said.  
  
Go one Jamie Eric insisted, she did.  
  
Finally there's the demon of Fire Everyone shuttered at the name, Katie noticed this right away and she asked Don't tell me you believe in that load of bull?  
  
they all shouted.  
  
Prove it she stated.  
  
Jamie said as she stood up and moved her long copper colored hair to one side to reveal a scar on the back of her neck. The fire demon gave me this. It's a black Growlithe with hot blue flames instead of white fur  
  
Well, you got me suspicious but I won't believe it till I see it Katie responded.  
  
Jamie, what kills it? Eric asked.   
  
The book says a golden sword of light. The spear is the spear of light too which kind of makes sense because the demons represent darkness, the weapons are the light  
  
Point well taken Paul agreed.  
  
It's getting late if we want to head to that next gym guys. We need to catch some shut eye Mike pointed out as he pointed at his watch. It was half an hour past midnight.  
  
Good idea Melissa yawned.  
  
The girls climbed into their sleeping bags as the boys soon followed.  
  
Good night guys the girls said.  
  
Good night they answered.  
  
Eric couldn't sleep, not yet. He looked at Jamie's sleeping form resting in the bag next to his. Good night Jamie he whispered softly as he turned over.  
  
Sweet dreams Eric came an equally quiet reply from the girl. Eric blushed, he thought she was asleep.  
  
~  
3:32 a.m.  
~  
  
Jamie opened her eyes, sat up and looked around, everyone was asleep. She nodded to herself and quietly but quickly got out of her sleeping bag, grabbed her pokeballs and took off down the trail.


	2. Stone To Light

part3ch2

Pokemon The Next Generation  
Stone to Light  
  


Darkness, pleaful screams of help, confusion surround her, Jamie was caught in nothing but confusion. Suddenly she saw two silhouettes shoot beams of light up at the sky, or was it? A flash!  
  
JAMIE WAKE UP!  
Jamie sat up suddenly, Melissa and Katie were sitting next to her, the boys were still asleep. Each of them were covered in a cold sweat, both badly shaken, as well as Jamie.  
  
Did you have a nightmare too? Jamie asked. Both girls nodded._ Something's not right here_ Jamie thought.  
  
We'll discuss it in the morning Melissa said.  
  
If we can still remember it Katie replied.  
  
I don't think that will be a problem Jamie said gruffly and she lied back down.  
~~~~  
  
Come on you guys, keep up Melissa yelled to the boys trailing far behind.  
  
Oh can they keep this up? Eric asked exhaustedly. They had been walking for miles, mostly up hill in the hot summer weather.   
  
Paul shook his head I don't know dude, girls work in mysterious ways, and lets face it. We're not as fit as we use to be  
  
That's true Eric remarked.   
  
No kidding, it's been a while since_  
  
Don't say anything else Mike, We know and we don't want to be reminded Eric said.  
  
Up front, the girls were talking about the dreams they had.  
  
So we all had the same dream? Jamie asked.  
  
It seems so Melissa answered.  
  
That's just too freaky Katie said.  
  
Hey, Jamie! Eric called.  
  
Jamie turned around She yelled.  
  
Perhaps you should get out your book and come take a look at this. Paul answered.  
  
The girls ran over to the boys and gave a confused look to what they saw. A large stone pillar that had the imprint of a spear and to the side it looked like a hand print. To the top of the pillar was an ancient writing, the three authors recognized it immediately.  
  
It's written in hyper text markup link Jamie explained.  
  
Mike asked.  
  
Katie said.  
  
A very messy html, all the symbols are gone and by the looks of it someone couldn't spell Melissa said.  
  
Let alone put it all in right placeJamie said.  
  
What dose it say? Paul asked.  
  
Eric and Jamie began to read it.  
  
E: Yee who hold the strong title of water   
J: Shall be able to release the light   
E: And forever drive away the darkness of water  
E: And return peace to the ocean  
  
The group looked at each other, smiles crossed their faces. they shouted. Katie walked up to the pillar, Look, it has a strange hand print on it She raised her hand and put it on the print to compare it with hers, the match was exact.  
  
Suddenly the pillar was taken over by a white light, Sparky jumped into Jamie's arms in fright. it said timidly. Jamie petted him for reassure him but Jamie knew she did it for herself.  
  
The light died down as quickly as it came up but where the engraved spear was, a real one. Everyone was overtaken by the event: Jamie said Katie, take it  
  
The shaken girl looked at her friend   
  
Because, you released it. That's one of the weapons to kill those demons. If I'm correct, it's the one for the water demon Jamie explained.  
  
Katie took the spear with a little hesitation, she looked down at it Water demon? she asked herself. This made Katie wonder if these legends were really true.  
******  
The kids were now onboard the local ferry bound for the main Island, Crystal Island. Your next gym challenge is there Jamie. Crystal Island is the biggest Island in the Crystal Island league. It will take us weeks, even two months to cross it. And there are two gyms on the Island Melissa explained.  
  
It's probably so big it has it's own zip code Jamie said.  
  
It does! Paul answered as he walked by.  
  
Melissa sighed with a stupid smile.   
  
Oh that's it, we lost her! Jamie shouted.  
  
Katie didn't quite catch her, Jamie explained Melissa goes into this trance every time Paul passes by. Can you guess why?  
  
It's kinda obvious Katie said It's because she likes him she giggled.  
  
Yeah right! Melissa argued back.  
  
Oh come on Melissa, its getting old. For the past two weeks you've been drooling over the boy, and if you ask me he's perfect for you. Your height, your age, and I've seen him show a lot of interest in you Jamie said with a smirk.  
  
Melissa schoffed Whatever! Paul is just a friend  
  
He looks almost like Nick from BSB, your fav. How could you not! Jamie insisted.  
  
Admit it girl, she's got you cornered Katie smiled.  
  
Alright, I give in. So maybe I like him a little Melissa sighed. The two girls gave her sarcastic looks, Melissa sighed again So I like him a lot, Happy?  
  
Jamie answered.  
  
I'm going to fish off the back of the boat, I'll catch you guys later Katie said.  
  
Jamie and Melissa said.  
~  
Meanwhile  
~  
They're planing something, I know it Eric whispered to the boys.  
  
They're planing their revenge from when we drenched them Paul said.  
  
It's going to be big I know it Mike shivered.  
  
Just then they saw Katie head their way. The boys were leaning on the rails in a perfect row, cool looks plastered to their faces. Katie walked by calmly but not before she passed them a sly look. When she was gone the boys sighed, and fear took over You know Mike, I think you're right Eric said in nervousness.  
~  
  
Katie sighed heavily, she hadn't even got her rod out, she was just looking out over the water as it passed by. What's wrong? a familiar voice asked.  
  
Katie looked over to see Mike. she replied. Mike passed her a look that said _Yeah right!_   
  
Come on Katie, I've seen that kind of look before, somethings wrong and I'm not going to give up until I find out what. You can trust me with anything  
  
Katie smiled at Mike's generosity. It was worth a shot. I feel as If I'm missing something. Like there's some part of me I'm missing but I don't know what it is she sighed sadly.  
  
Mike smiled gently at her I'm sure one day you'll figure it out, and I'll help you if you want he offered.  
  
Katie gave a smile of relief Thanks, you're a good friend  
  
I try Mike said.  
  
Hidden around the corner, Jamie smiled as she watched her new friends. _That seems right_ she thought to herself.  
  
She turned around to see Melissa and Paul chatting, both were so into each other, Jamie doubted they even knew what they were saying. she thought_ Every thing's perfect_  
  
She turned around and started for her room. As she walked down the hallway she started to think about that awful dream she had had. What were the odds that all the girls were having that same dream. She wondered if the boys were experiencing them as well. There was only one way to find out; ask Eric!  
  
She walked into the room to find Eric relaxing on his bed reading Jamie's book. Hey! who said you could read that? Jamie asked.  
  
The priminister of Canada. he announced it on T.V. Eric replied, not sounding to interested.  
  
Eric focused on Jamie but didn't take his head away from the book's direction. He put it down and turned onto his side to face her What's wrong?  
  
Jamie slumped down onto her bed across him, she stared at the bed above her Nothing really she answered, but can I ask you something?  
  
He replied.  
  
Jamie looked his way Are you having nightmares?  
  
Eric gave her a confused look   
  
How about the boys? She asked.  
  
Eric shook his head No, why? he was more concerned.  
  
Jamie just rested her head back down onto her pillow. Just a question Eric, just a question  
~~~~~~  
Outside the sun was beginning to set, Mike and Katie were getting along extremely well considering they were both in each others arms at the moment!  
  
Katie smiled Thank you she whispered.  
  
I'm always here Mike said.  
  
Katie snuggled against the boy when something in the water caught Katie's eye. She pulled away from Mike's hold and looked down into the water. She saw something zip by under the heavy thrash of water coming out from under the boat.  
  
What is it? Mike asked as he looked over the railing then back at Katie.  
  
Katie shook her head She said as she put on hand to her head and closed her eyes with a sigh.  
  
Mike didn't know what to say Come on, let's get so food he offered.  
  
Katie opened her eyes and smiled at him with a nod, and they walked off together.


	3. No Cure

part3ch3

Pokemon The Next Generation  
No Cure  
  


Eric said to Melissa and Katie who waited eagerly in the water. Paul and Mike were behind Eric as they sneaked along the dock silently. They kids had arrived on Crystal Island and were in the first city named Newpoint City. The kids were now enjoying a good time at the beach and wrecking Jamie's nap would put the icing on the cake.  
  
Jamie was snoozing soundly on an air mattress. She had her shades on and her Raichu towel covering her like a blanket. She was defiantly deep in a soundless sleep. Eric and the boys moved in, each one on either side of her. They looked down at the sleeping girl, Eric gained an evil grin as he started to say Ah, basking in the sun, what a shame it you be if it all suddenly came to an end!  
  
At that moment he motioned to the boys and they all picked up the air mattress and Jamie was stirred. She opened her eyes and sat up Oh NO! she yelled and with a swift motion she was off the mat and dodging Eric who wouldn't give up. Finally he caught her! dragged her back onto the dock and chucked the hysterical girl into the water. Everyone was quite amused.  
  
Eric brushed the sand that clung to his legs as he commented Man, that girl's getting stronger by the day  
  
Katie was the next to point out something Uhm, should we be worried because Jamie still hasn't surfaced yet  
  
At that point everyone panicked and Eric ran off the dock and dove into to water. He opened his eyes and looked around. The ocean's murkiness made visibility null but Jamie's white t-shirt she wore over her swim suit was a dead give away. Eric swan at light speed towards girl and saw shocked to see her slowly sinking to the bottom, unconscious.  
  
He quickly retrieved her and brought her to the surface, and right as the broke, Jamie began to caught out water. Man Jamie, You didn't have to swallow the whole ocean Eric said with a bit of humor, but Jamie wasn't amused, in fact she didn't even hear him. Something was wrong.  
  
Eric swam to the ladder at the dock and hoisted the girl over his shoulder and carried her up, in which the short period of time she had fallen unconscious again. The whole group settled the unconscious girl down onto the dock.  
  
Melissa, hand me the first aid kit Eric ordered. Melissa was two steps ahead of him because she had already fetched it from the beach bag. Paul, give me a hand here Eric asked.  
  
Paul and Eric were the first aid experts of the group, and it showed from time to time. They turned Jamie onto her side and Eric saw something he hadn't seen before. A small rip in Jamie's shirt near her shoulder and the small blood stain. He cursed under his breath as they removed the shirt and got a better look at the wound.  
  
It's poison Paul said as he saw they green fluid in and near the wound.  
  
Poor Jaime Katie said But I can't identify the type. it's not a Goldeens or a Tentecools. Theirs are orange and blue. This is green  
  
I know Eric said But this should still help and he pulled out a syringe. It was antidote.  
  
Lucky she out of it right now or we'd have to hold her down Eric said.  
  
Paul looked at him She can't be that bad!  
  
You wanna bet? Eric said with a grin. Jamie got the medicine and soon came back to reality. She groaned and tried to roll over but everyone stopped her. Jamie don't move, we're trying to clean this Eric said.  
  
Eric looked at Jamie, she was slipping out again then he looked at Mike and the two girls You got to keep her awake and find out what happened  
  
Melissa and Paul were able to hold Jamie up in a sitting position while they questioned her. Jamie's voice was weak and feeble but she was able to tell her story. After Eric through me in I swam under the dock and caught my breath. I was going to scare him by splashing him from underneath but when I went back under something bumped me in the shoulder and swam off. I was paralyzed and couldn't move, then I ran short of breath and fell under. You know the rest at that point Jamie began to slip out again.  
  
Keep her awake! Eric yelled, practically in Jaime's ear too. Everyone was shaking her and yelling at her but to Jaime it all just seemed like a big blur.  
  
Jamie fell forward and Katie and Mike caught her but katie was the first to notice Guys she got a fever and it's getting worse  
  
This raised panic and worry among the group. Eric was the first to act I'll take her back to the hotel room. After I'll send that sample I got off Jamie to my grandfather, if he knows what poison that is, it would be him  
  
Everyone agreed. Eric boosted Jamie to her feet even though she was still pretty out of it.   
  
I hope she'll be okay Katie said.  
  
Were hope so to Katie Melissa replied.  
  
Then out of the corner of Katie's eye she saw something that looked very familiar, it was the same thing she saw when she was with Mike on the ferry.  
~  
Well Eric I'm certainly impressed by this sample you sent me. I've never seen anything like it Professor Oak said Where did you find this?  
  
Eric stared at the screen of video phone and sighed I got from Jamie's wound  
  
Eric had gotten Jamie back to the groups hotel room. Jamie came too long enough to change into her pj's but collapsed once she was done. She was now lying on one of the beds resting. Eric had sent a sample of the poison to his grandfather earlier and only know was he getting the results. Professor Oak seemed a little worried How is she anyway?  
  
She's resting right now Eric answered solemnly. The Professor leaned a little to the right and then looked to his grandson and said she doesn't look very well to me  
  
Eric looked over behind himself towards Jamie only to see her struggling to catch her breath. She couldn't breath! Gramps I'll call you back! Eric said rushly, and he hung up and went to help his ill friend.  
  
An hour passed, Jamie was breathing clearer now but her breath was still a bit labored. She was covered in a cold sweat and her fever was running high. Eric put a cold cloth on the ailing girl's forehead. Eric sat at Jamie's bedside, he sighed sadly to himself as he thought _This can't be happening not again_  
  
Eric rested his hand gently on Jamie's for a moment then he got up and went back to the video phone and redialed the Professor. Prof. Oak answered, Eric looked serious What is that stuff? he asked in a low, harsh, cold tone of voice.  
  
Oak gave him a serious answer back Eric that is a very strong poison. I'm surprised Jamie's still alive but you acted quickly enough. It has a genetic code I've never seen before. If a normal pokemon came in contact with that stuff it would die instantly! Eric if I were you I would not take my eyes off that girl for a second, do you hear me?  
  
Eric nodded in replied. Gramps, what do I do if she get s worse, Newpoint City's hospital is on a walk out. They won't take anyone that's been poisoned, and the Pokemon Center has their hands full already  
  
Then call me, I'm trying to develop an antidote as we speak Oak said sternly.  
  
Alright gramps, thanks a lot Eric said.  
  
Goodbye Eric and take care Oak replied and he hung up.  
  
Eric went back to Jaime's side, he had put a chair next to her bed. He sat down and watch the girl in peaceful slumber_ Why isn't the antidote working?_   
~  
It was a couple of hours before Melissa burst into the room panting and out of breath. She saw Eric fast asleep, not in the chair but leaning on Jamie's bead next to her. She ran up to him quietly and shook him gently, Eric stirred and opened his eyes to see Melissa. he asked with a yawn.  
  
You should go down to the beach, Katie found a new water pokemon Melissa explained between breaths.  
  
Eric looked at Jamie and answered I can't leave her  
  
Then I'll watch her. The others think this might be our culprit Melissa said.  
  
Eric didn't hesitate Great! I'll be back in a flash. Listen, I got her fever down but if she starts struggling with her breathing or the fever comes back in full force, call Professor Oak. In fact just hit the redial button Eric said and he was out the door.  
~  
  
Eric hit the beach in no time and he saw his friends surrounding a strange pokemon. It looked like a Seel with green dorsal fins running down its back at first glance, but once he got closer he was it had a whales tail and a dino type head. It looked pretty cute, at least in the girls terms but Eric knew better.  
  
Eric, this is Nuevo Katie introduced.  
  
Nuevo smiled   
  
Eric was caught back, this thing could talk! then Nuevo continued Gee, I hope I didn't hurt your girlfriend to badly  
  
Everyone looked as if they were going to throw up but they were actually using every last ounce of will power they had to hold back pure laughter. Eric seemed a little ticked. He answered First off, she a good friend of mine, not my girl friend. Next, she's deathly ill and I want to know who or what poisoned her  
  
Uhm, I can vouch for that Nuevo said I was resting near the dock when something bumped into me. I instinctively used my poison sting and when I saw it was a human I swam off in fright. I'm sorry  
  
Eric looked at the pokemon, he could see the sincerity in her eyes but replied Well sorry is not enough to heal Jamie


	4. Diseno

part3ch4

Pokemon The Next Generation  
  
  


Everyone but Katie was back in the hotel room. Katie was still swimming with Nuevo. It was just after five, Jamie was still asleep and Eric was getting up to give her another shot of antidote.  
***  
Nothing but darkness, that's all Jamie saw and felt. She was in a sort of space filled with nothing but darkness. But as a sharp shiver shot up her spine she could sense a presence full of evil. She could feel its hot breath rushing down her shoulders and back.  
  
Then with out warning its jaws dug into the back of her neck. She screamed and lashed out in pain. It hurts, it hurts! Make it stop, make it stop! Jamie cried. She turned around but she couldn't see it, her attacker was the darkness, and it was alive. She felt it grab her and try to hold her still but she ripped loose and kept trying to make what ever bit into her neck go away. The pain was becoming to much as she screamed for help. Suddenly something drove it off, a howl, a flash of blue flames, then a sparkling barrier surrounded her. She closed her eyes to only hear the howl again, then she reopened them  
***  
Eric sat up and looked over to see Jamie, her eyes were open and she was staring at the ceiling. Eric knew if Jamie saw the shot she would freak. Um, a little help here, Jamie's awake Eric asked.  
  
Melissa got up Fine, lets get this over with. I'll talk to her and you give her the shot  
  
Eric agreed. Melissa made her way over to one side of the bed and Eric over to the other. Melissa leaned over so Jamie could see her, she stroked her forehead. Jamie, Jamie I want you to talk me Melissa said in a gentle manner. Jamie didn't answer or respond, she just continued to stare up at the ceiling. Eric leaned over towards Jamie Jaime, I need you to talk to Melissa, Jamie?  
  
Suddenly she lashed out and shouted in pain. Her hollers were heart breaking. It hurts!, it hurts!, make it stop!, make it stop! she cried out. Tears flowed down Jamie's checks, Melissa instinctively grabbed her and held her up hoping to ease some pain she thought was from lying down so long, but Jamie only lashed out and broke free of her hold. Melissa looked at Eric Give her the shot! she demanded, it was also at that moment Katie ran in What's going on here?! she demanded. All attention was turned to Jamie; Melissa's Houndour howled in all the excitement.  
  
Eric wasted no time after that and quickly injected the serum into his hysteric friend. Jamie instantly calmed down and slowly she opened her eyes, her quiet whimpers turned into soft sobs. Melissa cradled her, Jamie looked at Eric, the sign of fear and dread were clear in her eyes, and with her weak unstable voice she asked Eric, what's happening to me?   
  
~  
The whole group sat around the dinner table at the hotel diner. Eric had his Alakazam watching over Jamie, he would teleport his trainer if something was wrong.  
  
Eric couldn't get Jamie's question out of his mind_ Eric what's happening to me?_ Eric knew it, Melissa knew it, Paul knew it, Katie and Mike knew it. Even Jamie knew it but the reality of the answer was just to harsh. The fact was simple enough though Jamie was dying, slowly and painfully but no one wanted to admit it. Eric had phoned his grandfather but the Antidote wasn't ready yet, he needed more time. Time they just didn't have though, it was only a matter of time before Eric and the others didn't want to think about it.  
  
That reminds me! Katie shouted. Everyone jumped because Katie had startled them.   
  
Paul asked miserably.  
  
I was talking to Nuevo and she said she knew of a ocean plant that might be strong enough to help Jamie! Katie explained.  
  
Why didn't you tell us earlier? Eric asked.  
  
Because you wouldn't listen earlier. I've been trying to tell you! Katie insisted.  
  
Mike decided to step in before a fight broke out Listen, now that we know, we have to find Nuevo and tell her to take us to this ocean plant. If we can cure Jamie then it's well worth it  
  
The others said.  
  
Come on Katie, we'll go get Nuevo and meet you guys down at the beach, Me and Katie still have our swim suits on Mike explained.  
  
Okay, meet you there Eric said, and instantly the kids went back to their room.  
  
When all the kids burst through the door a shocking site met their eyes. Jamie was awake, and playing with Sparky and Alakazam. She was still in bed but at least she was up.  
  
You look better Melissa commented while checking for a fever, Eric was right there double checking. Melissa seemed skeptical Do you doubt my opinion Eric? Melissa asked.  
  
Eric returned the look I prefer a guys opinion over a girl's any day  
  
At that moment Jamie grabbed Eric by the collar of his blue sweater and yanked him down to meet her face to face. Eric was surprised by her sudden surge of strength. If and when I get better, you're going to pay for that remark Eric Gibson Oak! Jamie said sternly.  
  
Eric looked at Melissa nervously On the other hand, a girl's opinion is just as good.  
  
Jamie and Melissa swapped glances at each other as a thank you. Melissa looked at Eric She's still got a touch of a fever though  
  
Well I knew that Eric protested.  
  
Jamie, we have to go get something for you and_  
  
Eric cut Melissa off and she soon found out why, Jamie was out like a light.  
  
She falls faster than my cat! She whispered.  
  
We have to get ready, Paul's done Eric pointed out.  
  
Melissa said. Alakazam, Eric's Arcanine, and Sparky would stay behind to watch Jamie.  
*****  
Jamie woke up not long after, everyone was gone aging she called out weakly. No answer.  
  
Piki chu Sparky responded, he was right next to Jamie's head. Sparky fixed the cloth on Jamie's forehead, the girl smiled. Thanks buddy  
  
Jamie looked around to see Eric's two pokemon, his Alakazam and Arcanine. She also noticed Arty was out of his ball. The baby bird didn't look much like the baby bird she knew a few weeks ago. Two weeks ago Arty looked like a pom-pom with wings' but now he was starting to look like an Articuno, but different. Arty was almost white but with the slightest touch of blue. Maybe the real coloration showed when he was older. Arty was much taller now, he was a ride able size, about as tall as Jamie, and his wings were huge.  
  
Jamie chuckled to herself, Arty was her little boy' and no mother' could be prouder. Arty had had something in his white beak, a book, in fact it was the old poke demon book. Jamie knew that before Arty went to bed every night he would get a bed time story, just like a five year old, but Arty had the wrong book. He had a children's picture book.  
  
Arty , that's not your book Jamie said, her voice was cracky, but Arty didn't care as he shoved the book into his mothers hands. Alright you win, but only this once. But I'm warning yah, if you get nightmares from this it's not my fault  
  
Jamie flipped through the book until she came apon the part that she stopped at. Here it is, The Water Demon Jaime said softly. The water Demon, Diseno, appears on the night of a blue moon. It blood thirsty eyes can pierce fear into even the bravest man. Diseno is the largest of all the Demons and it is capable of destroying towns and large cites with one blast of its powerful water type attacks Jamie paused and smiled to herself   
  
She turned the page to see a picture of Diseno, Jamie was transfixed to it, but the picture also should a smaller form. Jamie guessed that's what Diseno evolved from. It's kinda cute she remarked weakly.  
  
Jamie closed the book and set it down, weakness was washing over her but she had been stuck in this stupid bed all day, and her mind was getting restless. She had been nothing but a burden today, worrying her friends and caretakers Eric and Melissa. She appreciated what they were doing for her but it bugged the heck out of her. Jamie was independent, adventurous and a total stunt devil! She liked to get stuff done by herself, but in this situation she really had no choice, she could barely eat by herself. She was going to get weaker by the day until her time was up.  
  
Her own fear made her heart pound, her throat tightened and a tear streaked down her face. She did her best to curl up and comfort herself as she cried silently, she whispered something faintly I don't want to die  
  
She felt the big wet black nose of Eric's Arcanine nudge her cheek reassuringly. Jaime turned over and tried to hug its big fuzzy face but she could barely lift her arms. Suddenly a blue aurora surrounded her and lifted her out of bed and onto Arcanine's back. Eric's Alakazam had put Jamie on the big dog's back to ride around. Sparky happily joined her and sat atop of the dog's head. Arty went back in his ball, it was past his bed time but he'd be awake till twelve at least.  
  
The porch Jamie said weakly, directing the dog out onto the porch that over looked the beach. Fresh air would do her good she thought. The moon was behind a patch of clouds but the stars were bright enough. The salt smell in the air was eminent as the wind picked it up causing a slight chill. Jamie could hear the rooms' television over the gentle lapping of the waves, it was the News report. She thought of it as boring except for the weather.   
  
She listened carefully as they described tomorrow as sunshine and extra warm, something she would miss regrettably. Just then something came to her attention that the tv was describing.   
  
TV: Well folk tonight is something special. You love birds are going to want to get out for a nice walk because tonight is a blue moon which comes only once a month  
  
Jamie herd the announcers words clearly as she looked up at the cloud covered moon. So much for a pretty night, but we might see it because the wind's blowing the clouds the other way! she remarked. Arcanine just whined a reply.  
  
Just then she heard familiar voices below her. She looked down to see The others on the beach just emerging from the water. She wanted to yell out to them but it was much to late for that. Suddenly both Jamie, Arcanine, Sparky, and Alakazam gasped in shock. A pokemon that they had all seen before, sat next to Katie in the water.  
  
Jamie looked up at the sky, the clouds were almost about gone. We have to warn them, get me Arty's pokeball Sparky, come on, lets grab the spear! Jamie said with urgency. Despite her weakness, Jamie knew something the others did not and it was her job to tell them before it was to late. If I don't get down there soon, I won't have any friends to tell Jaime said.  
  
Arcanine held the spear in his mouth like a stick as each pokemon raced out of the hotel and towards the beach. Out on the beach though, Eric and the others each had a hand full of the ocean plant Nuevo said would help Jamie get well. Suddenly a voice yelled.  
  
Eric and the others looked to see Jamie racing towards them aboard Arcanine. they all shouted in surprise. Eric started running towards her. His Arcanine stopped next to him and Jamie collapsed off the pokemon and fell towards the ground, but Eric was swift, he caught Jamie just as she was falling.  
  
He looked at the girl straight in the eye, a hint of anger wavered in his voice Jamie what in the world are you doing out here. You're suppose to_  
  
We got to get out of here Jamie said in a silent, weak manner. Her breath was heavy and labored.  
  
Why?, why do we have to leave? Eric asked.  
  
Just then the clouds disappeared and the bright light of the blue moon above rained down on them. Then almost instantly Nuevo was taken over by a strong white light.  
  
Jamie answer was so soft and so quiet that Eric had to put his ear next to the girl's mouth as she said Because. Nuevo is Diseno the water demon  
  
The color drained from Eric's face as he watch the innocent little creature known as nuevo, evolve into a nightmare!


	5. A Monster

part3ch5

Pokemon The Next Generation  
A Monster  
  


The kids watched as what was once a kind and sweet creature evolve into a horrible and terrifying monster. Jamie whispered and she blacked in Eric's hold.  
  
Jamie, Jamie wake up! Eric cried but she didn't respond, she felt limp in his arms. No it can't be He felt for a pulse he said in a shaky voice. He looked up at Diseno who was snapping at the air viciously.  
  
Diseno had to be as tall as a 24 story sky scraper. Its pericing blood red eyes showed its lust for death and destruction. It was white with green patches on its back, and blue poisonous fins lined its back. It had front webbed claws and back hind flippers. It's long powerful tail had three spikes on the end which Eric surely thought were poisonous as well. Diseno's roars of vengeance echoed through the night. Startled people were now starting to evacuate their homes, and brave trainers came to help fight the demon.  
  
Eric watched helplessly as Diseno flailed wildly about in the water destroying the coast and tall buildings with its powerful tail and water attacks.   
  
  
  
Eric looked over to see Sparky holding Arty's pokeball and Arcanine clutching the weapon between his teeth. Then Eric remembered Yee who hold the strong title of water shall be able to release the light, and forever drive away the darkness of water and return peace to the ocean  
  
It was making sense, Eric knew who had to do Diseno in. Katie. It made perfect sense, she was a water trainer and the best of the group, she also released the weapon so it was her destiny and her duty to kill Diseno!  
  
Eric yelled. Katie wasted no time in joining Eric. She saw Jaime lying limp in Eric's arms, a wave of worry washed over her. Is she alright? she asked.  
  
No time. You have to kill Diseno Eric ordered.  
  
Katie was shocked What? Why me?  
  
You remember what that inscription on the rock said. You're the best water trainer of the group, you released the spear, it your job to kill Diseno! Eric proclaimed.  
  
And how would I do that? She asked.  
  
Take Arty he's big enough to carry you around. Have him use Mist to hide yourself then go in for the kill Eric explained.  
  
Katie looked at Eric, she looked at the pokemon, she looked at Jamie. I'll do it she said.  
  
  
  
Arty cooed softly as him and Katie soared though the night sky towards Diseno. She held the spear in her shaking hand, she was nervous but she had to do this or else no one would live to regret it.   
  
Down below Eric watched as trainers ordered their pokemon to attack the giant beast but Diseno easily took them out with one hit. The other pokemons attacks didn't even phase it.  
  
Just then the air started to thicken. Visibility was becoming more and more difficult, Eric smiled. It was Arty's mist attack. Finally everything came to a deadly stand still as the soft white fog made visibility almost nothing. People stopped running, pokemon stopped attacking, and Diseno couldn't locate the city or the attacking pokemon, so he stopped as well.  
  
Everything was at a deadly silence, only Diseno's breath could be heard. Just then a faint eagle like cry could be heard and it was quickly followed by a roaring cry of pain and the huge splash of something enormous hitting the cool ocean water.  
  
The fog slowly cleared up, and people all looked on in horror as they saw the still form of Diseno's body floating in an ocean of red, a spear running straight through its heart. No far from the carcass was a young girl and an Articuno both covered in the stains of Diseno's cold blood.  
  
Suddenly the spear started to materialize and so did Diseno's form to reveal Nuevo. Katie ran up to the still pokemon. Eric only watched until something moved in his arms. Eric looked down in surprise to see Jamie squirming in his arms and moaning miserably. He smiled happily, he couldn't contain his happiness any longer as he hugged Jamie tightly. She was alive!  
~  
1 week later  
~  
The calm night air of the forest valley was musty and hot yet it didn't seem to bother Jamie and Melissa as they slept peacefully. The boys were still up planning out tomorrows course of action on where they would head to next.  
  
Well I'm glad everything turned out for the best Paul remarked.  
  
Eric answered as he looked back to see Jamie sleeping in her sleeping bag. Paul and Mike looked near a river to see Katie playing with her new water pokemon Nuevo!  
  
Nuevo wasn't dead but Diseno was. It turns out that a long time ago, Nuevo and two other pokemon had been cursed. Every night of a blue moon she would evolve and turn into the demon. The poison that Jamie had in her was also that of Diseno's and once Diseno was destroyed the poison was too, thus Jamie could lead a normal and healthy life.  
  
The kids made the antidote and kept it on hand just in case. The boys soon want to bed, as well as Katie. Everything seemed peaceful enough when suddenly a scream of pure agony filled the air. Everyone awoke to see Jamie clinging to the back of her neck, cringing in pain.  
  
Nuevo watched the chaos among the children when something caught her eye. She looked up to at the cliff hanging over the forest valley to see a glowing pair of red eyes. Nuevo growled in anger, she knew who those eyes belonged to. Quickly she fired a powerful water gun attack at the glowing eyes. They quickly vanished,as a result, Jamie wasn't in pain anymore but they were still puzzled as to what had brought it on.  
  
Off in the lone distance the melancholic howl of a pokemon echoed over the valley and through the night.  
  


To Be Continued  
  
  
What was the voice Ash was talking to? Who is this Legendary Elite?Will they be able to help Jamie and the others? What had caused Jamie's sudden outburst of pain? Find out soon in the next episode of   
**Pokemon The Next Generation**  
  
Author's Note: SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG! I'm running behind in this and school work so production will be a little slow. I'm getting help though so please forgive me until the 15 of june. then school's out and i can type like made to catch up! By the way, look for a pic of Diseno and Nuevo in my profile! Sparky16


End file.
